The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's the cast for Uranimated18's spoof "The Black Cauldron" Cast *Taran - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Princess Eilonwy - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Horned King - Hades (Hercules) *Fflewdurr Fflam - Goofy (Disney) *Gurgi - Spike (My Little Pony) *Dallben - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Hen Wen - Pinky Pie (My Little Pony) *Creeper - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *King Eidilleg - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Doli - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Orddu, Orwen & Orgoch - Yzma, the Old Hag & Madam Mim ( The Emporer's New Groove, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs The Sword in the Stone) *Dallben's Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Gwythaints as themselves *Sleeping Guard - ??? *The Horned King's Henchmen - Various Villains *Guard who holds Fflewddur Flam prisoner - ??? *Guard who spotted/attacked Taran - ??? *Another Guard with a Sword - ??? *Fairfolk Little Girl - Petra (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Timmy and Beany (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Other Fairfolk - Various Birds *Cauldron Born - Themselves Scenes *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Prologue *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Mateo's Dream *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 Spike's Vision *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 The Calvius *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 Enter Geppetto *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 Spike Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 In Hades's Castle *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Hades' Demand/Mateo Helps Spike *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Princess Elena/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 Enter Goofy/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Pain and Panic Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 In The Forest/Geppetto's Return *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Whirlpool/King Owl and Munchkin Folk *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 A Trade *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 Recaptured/Cauldron Born *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 Geppetto's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 Hades' Demiss/A Narrow Escape *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 Another Bargain/He's Alive/Happy End in Prydain *The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Black Cauldron Clip used *Elena of Avalor *Hercules *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *House of Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pinocchio *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Sword in the Stone *The Pebble and the Penguin Gallery Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Prince Mateo as Taran Princess_Elena.png|Princess Elena as Princess Eilonwy Hades_in_Hercules.jpg|Hades as The Horned King Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Fflewdurr Fflam Spike_in_My_Little_Pony-_Friendship_is_Magic.jpg|Spike as Gurgi Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Dallben pink___86257.1404846010.1280.1280.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as Creeper Owl.jpg|Owl as King Eidilleg Archimedes.png|Archimedes as Doli Emperor-s-new-school-Yzma.jpg|Yzma The_Witch_in_Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs.jpg|The Old Hag Mad Madam Mim.jpg|and Madam Mim as Orddu, Orwen & Orgoch Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Dallben's Cat Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs